


Cat Cafe Cuties

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Cat Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto chooses Cat Cafe as the weekly date with his Fiancé Byakuya.Byakuya enjoys the new and interesting things Makoto chooses for them to do and today is no exception.Cat cafe cuteness and the two talk about thier upcoming wedding as Makoto makes a new fluffy friend.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Cat Cafe Cuties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietFooding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietFooding/gifts).



Makoto laughed and moved his cake away from the intruding offender.

“No you mustn’t do that you’ll get sick and upset your fluffy tummy!”

He punctuated his statement with a rub of the cats belly who mewed happily and rubbed his face against the hand holding the cake plate. Makoto burst into laughter putting the plate down and rubbing the cats chin with careful fingers.

“Who’s the cutest little thing! A big fluffy happy boy!” 

Makoto’s joy was plain to see and even Byakuya’s ice cold demeanour wasn’t immune to it. He set his cup of coffee down and smiled at his over exuberant fiancé.

“That cat has really taken a liking to you”

“Yeah! I’m so blessed!!” Makoto cooed as he continued to stroke and fuss the cat who was now purring so loud it sounded like static crackling “I’m having the best time! Thank you for bringing me”

“You’re very welcome. I did say you could pick the date” Byakuya shook his head in amusement as he picked up his cup again and watched his fiancé in his element, surrounded by fluffy animals he could cuddle. Makoto was a pure soul the dates he chose for them were always something social and interactive, and they always pushed the limits of Byakuya’s comfort. But then again that’s why they were together. Makoto was so different to him, he taught him so much about life that he hadn’t been able to learn while caught up in the bubble of the Togami families traditions and expectations. 

Who knew that *trampolining* would be fun. It seemed pointless to him but Makoto had insisted on going one time. Byakuya was well outside of his element forced to dress in a T-shirt and sweatpants as Makoto and his friends exuberantly ran into the trampoline park and jumped, playing games and throwing themselves into pits of inflatables. It certainly wasn’t his idea of a good time but as Makoto took his hand and ran with him bouncing off obstacles and friends alike and leaping together off a spring board Byakuya couldn’t help but laugh. It made no sense; but that’s what made it fun.

And so Byakuya had been introduced to trampoline parks, arcades, escape rooms, go karting, laser quest, even an assault course which he had cleared faster than almost anyone of Makoto’s friend group. Everyone forgot how he had to be in good physical shape to win his crown therefore they always underestimated him and that was a good feeling, but not as good as the feeling as helping detangle his then boyfriend who got stuck under a cargo net and running with him over the finish line. Makoto’s eyes had lit up with happiness when Byakuya came back for him and Byakuya had just chuckled as he helped detach him from his prison “like I’d ever leave you behind” 

Wether it was a private date or an outing with friends Makoto had shown Byakuya so much that he didn’t know existed in the world. Some of it was ridiculous but even so, he never had a bad time under Makoto’s choices. Even the fateful dodgeball game that he thought was truly barbaric - however he got very into it when realising he got to hit Leon and Yasuhiro with rubber balls. So he felt no qualms in handing over the decision making to his fiancé every other date and allowing him to pick something new and crazy - at least to Byakuya, and throwing himself fully into a new adventure.

As it turned out today’s adventure was quite tame, but extremely enjoyable. He hadn’t realised cafe’s like this existed but Makoto had excitedly told him about how they house cats that need homes and you can play with them while having coffee. Well Byakuya loved a cup of coffee and he loved his fiancé so all in all it was working out as a very enjoyable date. 

The cat Makoto had been playing with was now on Makoto’s lap rubbing his head against his chest as Makoto stroked its fluffy head. It was a very cute cat, brown fur and big green-yellow eyes that looked at Makoto in adoration. 

“He really seems to like you”

“That’s because he knows I love him already!” Makoto cooed eyes still fixated on the cat and Byakuya chuckled and finished his coffee, asking for a refill from a red headed waitress with a sleepy expression. He took a bite of his sandwich watching his fiancés obvious joy. 

A quick beep of his phone had him checking his messages and he informed Makoto of incoming good news with a pleased smile

“The wedding venue has confirmed”

“Oh that’s great!” Makoto looked up with a big smile on his face “so it’s arranged?”

“Yes, we finally have a wedding date now”

“Ahh!! It’s actually happening!” Makoto’s voice was full of happiness “I’m so excited! Less than a year and we will be married!”

“Looks like it” Byakuya teased putting his phone away and accepting a new coffee from the waitress with a smile and thanks.

“Are you sure you want to keep it small?” Makoto questioned, his new friend still purring contentedly on his lap

“If I had it my way it would be just you and me there” Byakuya laughed “but apparently you have friends and so we have to invite them”

“Shut up dork they are your friends too” Makoto stuck out his tongue 

“Sadly, but yes I’m sure. We don’t need to put on a big corporate show. This is about us, that’s all that I care about”

Makoto’s bottom lip was wobbling in that adorable way it did when he was full of love and his big green eyes were absolutely full of emotion.

“Don’t you dare cry now, look at the cat!” 

Makoto laughed sunnily but complied “I’m just so happy! And how could I not be with a super cute fiancé and a new adorable cat friend! Who’s the cutest kitty is it you? Yes you are!” Makoto seemed to have forgotten the wedding talk now he was playing with the cat again and Byakuya just chuckled affectionately. Makoto was pure, through and through. 

“Oooh Lucky has taken a shine to you!” A blonde waitress with music note shaped hairpins had come over to take away the empty cups and was smiling widely at the pair of them. 

“He’s so cute!” Makoto cooed still stroking the cat who had curled up on his lap and seemed to be dozing off “he’s been so cuddly! And he purrs so loudly is so adorable”

“He’s such a sweet boy but he’s never usually this affectionate! Poor guy was rescued from a dog fighting ring when he was just a kitten”

“That’s horrible!” Makoto’s face was horrified and he snuggled the cat even closer.

“People can be so cruel” the waitress agreed with a sigh “He was scared of everything when we first got him here, he spent most of his time hiding. He’s become a lot more friendly with us staff but he seldomly seeks out customers! You must have a very good heart”

“That he most assuredly does” Byakuya spoke with a smile. Makoto was so good and pure everyone from teachers, to classmates to abandoned animals loved him. Wherever he went Makoto had the amazing ability to befriend people and rally them to a good cause. It had even worked on him after all, in school he had fallen for Makoto’s adorable charm and kind heart. He couldn’t blame the cat for wanting to spend time around him and his kind, calming aura.

“Oh Lucky has made a friend!” Another waitress with short silver hair and a lace hairband had stopped when passing by and addressing the blonde waitress 

“I know! Isn’t it wonderful! He’s really coming out fo his shell!”

“I’m so pleased, he may find his forever home after all” the silver haired girl said warmly before going to check on another table 

“What did she mean forever home?” Makoto blinked and the blonde girl - her name tag read Kaede answered earnestly

“Well all the cats here are open for adoption! We care for them and pay for their housing, food and vet bills from the cafe income. The hope is for some customers to find a friend in one of the cats and adopt them! We thought Lucky might never find a family because he’s usually so reclusive and scared of everyone. But seeing him like this with you gives me hope he’s able to trust and bond with humans still!”

Makoto’s eyes were wobbling and Byakuya sighed heavily. He would bet his entire life savings on where this was headed.

“Why is he called Lucky?” Byakuya asked and Kaede chuckled 

“Things just seem to happen around Lucky! Despite his terrible start in life he’s had a huge streak of good luck. He’s clumsy but somehow he always manages to evade danger and something good always happens when he’s around”

Makoto’s eyes were like saucers and even as he watched Lucky stretched and rubbed his head against Makoto’s cheek purring loudly and pulling a chorus of adoring “awhhhhhs” from the wait staff.

Makoto’s arms tightened around the ball of fluff cuddling him tightly. Byakuya shook his head and leaned forwards catching his fiancés pleading eyes 

“Byakuya....”

“Makoto what about when we go on our honeymoon?”

“Then I’ll get Komaru to babysit!” Makoto pleaded with worry and want all over his face “I can’t leave him here now! He chose me out of everyone!”

Byakuya moved closer to his fiance and experimentally ran a hand over the cats soft fur. To his surprise he mewed again and rubbed his face against Byakuya’s hand. Makoto’s face lighting up hopefully

“See he likes you too!”

“It seems like he does” Byakuya mused taking a moment to pet Lucky and watch how the cat purred and snuggled closer to Makoto.

Byakuya had never been allowed pets, never allowed something for himself. And as he looked at Makoto’s desperate face filled with such love.. he knew If he said no he would be no better than a stern parent. Not an equal in a decision that affected them both.

He turned to Kaede with a smile 

“How does the adoption process work?”

Anyone would think it was Christmas with the amount of cheer and absolute unadulterated joy radiating from his fiancé 

“Thank you so much Byakuya!” Makoto was almost crying as he cradled his new friend lovingly. In return Lucky purred loud enough to be mistaken for a backup generator.

“Don’t thank me, you’re an adult. It’s not up to me to give you permission.

“I know that, I guess what I’m saying is thank you for understanding how much I wanted to take Lucky home and agreeing to share our home with him”

He watched Makoto chattering happy nonsense to his new friend and couldn’t help but smile. Even if he hadn’t planned on getting a cat, he couldn’t possibly object to something that made his angel so very happy.

“Who’s coming home with me! You are! You’re gonna be such a spoiled kitty! Yes you are! You can sleep on my bed and everything! Just watch out for Byakuya’s ridiculously long legs he has a habit of stretching out and pushing you off the bed”

“I do not do that” Byakuya replied indignantly as Makoto giggled carefree and wonderful.

There were so many things Byakuya Togami had never done before, but he was happy to learn them all. 

With Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by QuietFooding to write cat cafe fluff! I hope you like the adorable fiancés being cute together!!
> 
> If you’re interesting in commissioning a oneshot fic from me too, message me for my Kofi link or you can find it on my Instagram bio @leogun.ao3 ☺️


End file.
